


【A3】【ALL泉】当妳得了忧郁症

by Sakura1213



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura1213/pseuds/Sakura1213
Summary: 泉得了忧郁症
Kudos: 3





	【A3】【ALL泉】当妳得了忧郁症

**Author's Note:**

> ★就如标题看到的，此文含有满满的负能量，不过结局肯定是HE哦┏(｀ー´)┛
> 
> ★全文大约10300++字，请挑选空闲时间观看
> 
> ★超级OOC有，慎点(*´◐∀◐`*)
> 
> ★再次提醒一下，此文含有大量负能量，对此感到不适者请谨慎观看

“啊！！”

我猛地从床上弹了起来，这已经是我在这个星期不知道第几次从梦中惊醒了。

我边喘着粗气边看了看周围，只见我仍然待在自己的房间里，也没有了刚才梦里咄咄逼人的事物。

见此，我不禁松了一口气，但泪水却不受控制地从我的眼眶里掉了下来。

“呜……”

我一下子控制不住自己的情绪，低下头就开始啜泣了起来。

而我只顾着哭、完全忽视了不断响起的敲门声，门外的人或许是等得有些不耐烦了，便直接推开门走了进来。

“呐，我说妳……”

话还没有说完，幸就看到坐在床上哭泣着的我。

幸见此便连忙拔腿跑到了我的身边，紧张地问道：“喂、喂，妳怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”。

“幸君……”

看着站在我面前紧张地关心着自己的幸，我便更加控制不住自己的情绪了，扑进幸的怀里就大哭了起来。

幸先是明显地愣了一下、红着脸想要把我给推开，可是看见我哭得气都快喘不上来了，便只好伸出手拍了拍我的背安抚着我。

也不知道就这样哭了多久，我才渐渐地比较冷静了下来。

见我终于停下了哭泣，幸才缓缓地松开了自己：“呐，我说……妳到底是怎么了？”。

我只是哽咽地摇了摇头没有说话，幸见此也只好无奈地叹了一口气，便继续耐心地安抚着我的情绪。

“呐，幸君……”我稍微哽咽了一下，说道：“关于我哭了的这件事，能不能……能不能不要告诉其他人？”。

“……为什么？”

“因、因为……我不想让他们看到我这个样子，我不想让他们担心……”

幸看着他面前脸色苍白的我没有说话，却突然对上了我那对快要再次哭出来的双眼，便只好连忙点了点头。

只见幸沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口说道：“……妳还是不能告诉我妳到底怎么了吗？”，“我……”我有些犹豫地低下了头。

“那妳……等妳想说的时候，记得要告诉我。”幸停顿了一下说道，我轻轻地点了点头：“嗯……谢谢你……”。

“喂～大家都快点下来吃饭了！”

这时，我们突然听见臣的声音从楼下传来。

只见我轻轻地拉了拉幸的袖子，有气无力地说道：“幸君……我有些不太舒服，就不下去吃饭了，你先下去吧……”。

“……没事吧？需要去看医生吗？”幸担心地问道，我勉强地扯出了一丝微笑：“不要担心，只要再睡多一会儿就应该没事了……”。

“……那我先下去了，有什么事记得不要撑强，来告诉我。”

只见我轻轻地笑着对他点了点头，便再次躺在了床上闭上双眼睡着了，幸便只好缓缓地打开门走了出了房间。

幸仍然有些担心地站在门口往里面看了我一眼，犹豫了一会儿才缓缓地往楼下走去。

当幸边想着事情边走下楼的时候，他才发现所有人都已经坐在餐桌前等待了。

“喂，太慢了！你到底干什么去了啊！？”天马不满地抱怨道，幸皱了皱眉说道：“啰嗦，你们大可不用等我啊！”。

臣从厨房端了一碟菜走出来放在了桌上，笑着说道：“幸，不能这么说哦，不是监督让我们从今天开始每天都一起吃饭来增进感情的吗？”。

听到臣这么一说，幸先是不禁愣了一下，然后便轻轻地点了点头。

幸坐下来了之后发现除了臣的座位之外，还有一个空的座位，他思考了一下才反应过来那应该是留给我的位子。

“……呐，咖喱星人的饭菜就不用帮她准备了。”幸沉默了一会儿说道。

幸突然这么一说，可就立刻引起了其他人的注意力。

“诶？为什么？”臣疑惑地看着幸问道，三角也有些疑惑地问道：“监督桑不和我们一起吃饭吗？”。

“喂喂，这样可不行吧？明明昨天才说大家要一起行动增进感情，今天却不和我们一起吃饭……”至有些无奈地笑着说道。

“早上不吃饭可不行……”左京无奈地叹了一口气，便站起来说道：“真是没办法，我上去叫她起来吧。”。

“咖喱星人说她不舒服，不想吃饭。”

就在左京站起来准备要走上楼的时候，幸却突然开口说道。

“诶？不舒服？”

“监督她生病了吗？”真澄惊讶地问道，丞皱了皱眉说道：“这样可不行吧？生病就得去看医生啊，要不然病情变严重了怎么办？”。

“这家伙……作为一个剧团的总监督不懂得去照顾自己，竟然还让自己生病了……”左京阴着脸说道。

“监督桑现在怎么样了，我想要去看看她！”

“我也去看看好了。”

“啊，等等我！”

正当众人纷纷站起来想要上楼去看看我的情况的时候，幸却突然站起来挡在了众人的面前。

“……你在干什么？”左京有些疑惑地问道，幸淡淡地说道：“我劝你们还是不要上去打扰她比较好。”。

一成有些不解地挠了挠头，疑惑地说道：“为什么啊？监督酱她生病了，我们去看看她也不行吗？”。

“我不是这个意思……”幸稍微犹豫了一下，说道：“……刚才我去看她的时候她在哭，你们现在突然跑上去只会刺激到她。”。

“诶！？”

听到幸这么一说，所有人都不禁惊讶地大叫了一声。

“在哭！？监督老师吗！？”太一惊讶地看着幸，幸轻轻地点了点头说：“对，所以我们就暂时让她一个人冷静一下吧。”。

咲也沉默了一会儿，点了点头说：“……那好吧……”，“不过监督她竟然在哭吗，是不是发生什么事了？”缀担心地说道。

“不知道……最近有发生什么事让她感到烦恼的吗？”万里想了想说，幸无奈地说道：“……咖喱星人是个很坚强的人，仅仅只是烦恼的话应该不至于让她哭吧？”。

“但是，如果不是这样的话……”万里挠了挠头说，誉好像突然想起了什么：“啊，该不会是我们宿舍在前几天被人恶意破坏的事吧？”。

“可是……那件事我感觉监督没有很在意啊？”臣想了想说，椋点了点头说道：“对啊，她还反过来安慰我们呢！”。

“这样啊……”

就在众人正纷纷议论着我到底为什么哭的时候，东好像突然想到了些什么。

“呐，我说监督酱该不会是压力太大了吧？”

“诶？”

众人不约而同地转头看向了东。

东思考了一会儿，说道：“虽然不知道是因为什么……但是最近监督酱好像忙到很晚才回家呢，有时候凌晨都还没回来。”。

“这样说的话……好像也是……”希特隆想了想说，至也点了点头说道：“最近监督她的脸色的确有些苍白。”。

“如果是这样的话，那就是工作劳累过度了吧？”天马叹了一口气说道。

“监督酱还真是辛苦呢……”

“那我们要不要去和经理谈谈看，让监督桑放几天假啊？”

左京看着众人纷纷议论着的样子，不禁有些无奈地叹了一口气：“好了好了，现在本人不在，你们就不要再私自猜测了。”。

“但是，监督老师她……”太一有些不满地说道，左京想了想说：“……待会儿排练的时候我们再直接去问她，先吃饭吧。”。

听到左京这么一说，众人先是不禁停顿了一下，然后才纷纷坐回了自己的位置上。

在吃饭的时候大家并没有和之前一样吵吵闹闹的，这一顿饭大家都吃得很不是滋味。

当天的晨练大家都没有看见我的踪影，直到下午我才出现。

如果是平时的话左京早就把我给唠叨一顿了，可是看见我那苍白的脸色和那显眼的泪痕的时候，便一下子什么都说不出口了。

看见我终于出现了，众人便纷纷围上来关心着我的状况，可是却被我笑着敷衍过去了。

虽然大家都看得出来我在逞强，但见我什么都不肯说，他们便也没有再多问些什么。

而后来这件事便不了了之了，可是众人却渐渐地发现了我的变化。

我变得很少露出笑容，也不愿意在没有排练的时候出门了。

在没有排练的时候也只会静静的坐在一旁发呆，有好几次都被他们撞见我偷偷地躲起来哭，但哭完了之后却也还是什么都不说。

而且他们发现我也变得很少吃东西了，即使我有下厨，他们也很少看到我和他们一起吃饭。

在臣好几次特地为我煮了咖喱、想要让我打起精神的时候，我都以身体不舒服为由给拒绝了。

眼看着我的精神一天比一天差、脸色也一天比一天苍白，众人才感觉到我越来越不对劲，便想着要带我去医院看看。

可谁知道我却死活不肯去医院，最后还干脆把自己关在房间里不出来。

众人见此，便也都无可奈何。

然而这样的情况持续了不到两个星期，众人就从经理那里听说我又生病了的事。

有了先例，众人便纷纷紧张地想要上楼去看看我的状况，可是却被经理给挡住了。

众人本来打算直接硬闯上去的，可是随后不知道为了什么而赶来宿舍的雄三却也前来阻止他们，还把他们通通赶去剧团排练。

虽然大家都很担心我的状况，但是却也都斗不过雄三，便只好乖乖地排练去了。

而在这之后的晨练、甚至是下午时的排练我都没有出现，导致大家今天一整天的排练都不是很顺利，就连左京也一直心不在焉的。

在大家心不在焉、勉强地完成了今天的排练之后，时间不知不觉就已经到了晚上了。

见我还是没有出现，众人便只好纷纷收拾好准备回去宿舍了。

“……监督不在旁边看着我们排练，总感觉……好空虚哦……”一成有些低落地说道，椋担心地想了想说：“监督酱……真的有病得那么严重吗？现在变得连排练都不来看我们……”。

真澄皱紧了眉头，烦躁地说道：“……果然早上的时候就应该上去看她的。”，“现在说这些也没有用，我们赶紧回去吧。”天马说道。

众人纷纷点了点头，便赶紧往宿舍的方向赶回去。

不一会儿众人就回到了宿舍前，当左京想要拿出钥匙把门给打开的时候，门却突然被谁给打开了、差点就要撞到左京的头。

众人都不约而同地被吓了一跳，还没有来得及反应过来，下一秒就看到雄三抱着已经晕过去的我跑了出来、而经理也慌张地跟在身后。

“监督！！？”

臣下意识地拉住了准备往外跑的雄三，问道：“等等，监督她怎么了！？”。

“这还看不出来吗！？她突然晕倒了，我现在要送她去医院，别拦道！！”

雄三说完之后便猛地甩开了臣的手，然后就匆匆地抱着我跑了出去。

“你们……！我和雄三先生把监督送到医院去，你们待在宿舍里看着！！”经理紧张地说道。

“监督酱她到底是怎么了！？”

“这……总之我们回来的时候再跟你们解释，你们先进去！！”

经理说完之后，便也赶紧跑出去跟上了雄三。

众人就这样在原地站了许久，久久都没办法反应过来。

而在这个时候，雄三和经理已经带着我赶到了医院了。

“医生！医生，你赶紧帮她看看！！”

赶过来的医生看了看雄三怀里的我，在看见我那苍白的脸色和手上满满的割痕的时候，便也都看出来是怎么一回事了。

“伤者目测失血过多，立刻送去急诊室！伤者是什么血型的！？”

“A、A型血……”

“从血库里调出A型血到急诊室来！快！！”

在经过一连串的骚动之后，我总算被推进了急诊室里，而雄三和经理也被护士挡在了急诊室外等待。

“……泉……她为什么要这样做……？”雄三仍然有些不敢置信，经理低落地说：“我之前有跟你说过的，监督她最近的情绪不是很好……”。

“我这次找你来就是要谈谈她的事，可是……”经理懊恼地挠了挠头，说道：“我没想过她竟然会做出这种选择……我应该得在团员们跟我说这件事的时候就该察觉了，都是我的错……”。

“……”

雄三没有说话，而是直直地盯着急诊室紧闭着的门，整个走廊顿时只剩下沉重的呼吸声。

也不知道过了多久，急诊室的门终于缓缓地被打开了，而躺在病房上晕迷着的我也被缓缓地推了出来。

“监督……！医生，她怎么样了！？”

“伤者的情况勉强是稳定下来了，但是因为失血过多，还有待观察。”

“伤者还需要一段时间才会醒过来，你们可以待在她身边看看她。”医生深呼了一口气，说道：“但是在这期间记得要保持安静。”。

“……好，我知道了。”

雄三和经理就这样默默地走到了我的病房里，并坐在一旁静静地看着晕迷着的我。

两人久久都没有先开口说话，病房里的气氛一时之间变得非常凝重。

“幸夫先生……在这种情况下，幸夫先生还是不回来见她吗？”经理缓缓地开口说道。

“我也不是不想叫他回来，只是……”雄三犹豫了一会儿，说道：“在你之前提起监督的事的时候，我有尝试去跟他说，只是我一直联系不上他……”。

“诶？联系不上！？”

“嗯……从那天开始到现在，已经一个星期了……”

“怎么会……”

经理丧气地叹了一口气，说道：“那接下来可怎么办啊……”，“……先看看医生待会儿说什么再说吧。”雄三沉默了一会儿说道。

听到雄三这么一说，经理也没有说话，而是轻轻地点了点头。

“唔……！”

就在病房又再一次地陷入沉默的时候，我就突然颤抖了一下。

“监督！？”

看到我终于有了些反应，雄三和经理便立刻从自己的位置站起来跑到了我的身边。

只见我缓缓地睁开了双眼，有些迷糊地说道：“经理……雄三先生……我这是在哪里……？”。

“……这里是医院。”

“医院……？难道……我没有死吗……？”

雄三猛地捶了一下病床旁边的桌子，生气地骂道：“白痴，妳到底是在说什么呢！？妳当然是没有死了！！”。

“倒是妳，妳到底是在想什么啊！？”雄三生气地看着我，责问道：“有什么事能让妳即不跟团员说、也不和我们谈谈，非得去寻死不可吗！！？”。

见雄三越来越激动的样子，经理便连忙跑上前来安抚道：“好了好了，雄三先生……你先冷静点，监督她才刚刚醒过来呢……”。

“……哈……真是的……不是我想要骂妳……刚才看见妳倒在地上的时候，心脏差点就要停下来了……”

雄三叹了一口气说道。

经理看了雄三一眼之后便转头看向了我，严肃地对我说道：“监督妳也是……无论发生了什么事都好，妳都可以和我们说，实在没有必要用这种极端的方法解决。”。

“……为什么你们要救我？”我看着他们沉默了一会儿问道。

听到我这么一问，雄三和经理都不约而同地愣了一下。

“……什么为什么啊？因为妳是我们重要的监督啊……”经理犹豫了一下说道。

“……你们完全没有必要去救我。”我缓缓地闭上了双眼，说道：“反正我也只不过是个累赘，爸爸一定是早就知道我会这样才会丢下我的吧……”。

“什……！？监督妳在说什么啊，幸夫先生他……”

而在这个时候，医生就缓缓地推开门走了进来。

“等等，我刚才不是让你们保持安静的吗？”医生皱了皱眉说道，经理有些尴尬地干笑了几声说道：“啊……不好意思……”。

“伤者已经醒来了吗？”医生看了看我，说道：“那正好，妳的身体检查报告已经出来了，妳也一起听吧。”。

医生翻了翻她手上的那叠检查报告，说道：“根据检查报告来说……伤者的身体非常虚弱，而造成这个的原因不仅是刚多失血过多，还有可能是因为她长期没有正常进食的关系。”。

“长期没有正常进食？这是什么意思？”雄三疑惑地问道，医生想了想说道：“……我想问一下，伤者最近是不是很少进食？”。

经理稍微愣了一下，说道：“呃……好像是，听同宿舍的人说就算特地煮了她爱吃的东西，她也没有吃……”。

“……看来和检查结果一样，伤者应该是得了厌食症。”

“厌食症！？”

“厌食症……不可能吧？她之前明明没有这个症状的……”经理有些怀疑地想了想说，医生点了点头说：“对，厌食症的确是不会突然发作的，所以为此我特地去查了一下伤者的病历……”。

“那结果呢？”雄三不禁有些紧张地问道，医生犹豫了一下说道：“……是查到了些东西，还是你们自己看看吧。”。

雄三和经理有些疑惑地相互对视了一眼，便伸手接过了医生手中的那份报告。

第一页是我的名字、年龄、血型等等各种简单的资料，而翻在了第二页就医生刚刚提起的证明我厌食症的各种数据。

“怎么会……居然真的……”经理不敢相信地说道，医生点了点头说：“嗯，然后你们再看看下一页。”。

“嗯？下一页是……”

两人翻开了下一页看了看，上边仍然写着一大堆两人都搞不懂的数值，然而当他们往下一看的时候却不约而同地愣住了。

‘重度忧郁症，有着严重的负面思想及自残倾向’

页面下方的格子这样写着。

这几个字虽然不大，却重重地震撼着雄三和经理的心。

两人先是愣了一会儿，又再重复翻了好几遍确认他们没有看错。

“忧、忧郁症……！？”

“对，我想这就是造成她突然得了厌食症的主要原因。”医生点了点头说，雄三震惊地说道：“怎么会……是什么时候……？”。

“这个病历还很新，是前几天才出炉的完整报告，证明伤者应该在一个星期前有来过这里看心理医生。”医生严肃地说道。

“一个星期前……”经理认真地思考了一会儿，说道：“那不就是……监督开始不吃饭的时候吗？”。

雄三和经理惊讶地相互对视了一眼，便低头看向了我，却发现我别过头去不肯看着他们。

“监督……”经理不禁愣了一下，雄三抬头看向了医生：“那，现在……”。

“……你们是住在一起的对吧？同住的还有其他人吗？”医生想了想问道。

“呃……对，她是一个剧团的监督，目前除了我们之外还有和剧团的团员一起住。”

“这样啊……”医生思考了一会儿，说道：“那如果可以的话近期就帮她减少些工作，然后就尽量多陪在她身边吧。”。

医生看着我沉默了一会儿，说道：“……得了忧郁症的人一般来说心思都会比较敏感一些，或许最近有某些事情上对她产生了刺激也说不定。”。

“刺激……？”

“对，就比如说……你们在某些不自觉的情况下给她施放了太多压力，导致她对自身产生了不信任感或是自卑感……这些都是造成忧郁症的主要原因。”

“不信任感……自卑……”经理低头沉思着，医生叹了一口气说：“好了，你们也别想太多，但至少你们回去之后得多陪伴她一些。”。

“……好，我知道了。”

医生又再跟两人嘱咐了一些注意事项后，便带着雄三去办出院手续了，留下经理一个人待在病房里看着我。

而等雄三办完手续回来病房的时候，却发现我已经再次晕睡过去了。

雄三没有说话，而是缓缓地走到病房前把我给抱了起来。

“走吧，宿舍里的那些家伙应该都没睡在等我们呢。”雄三对经理说道，经理轻轻地点了点头说道：“……嗯。”。

而此时，满开剧团的大家正焦虑地坐在客厅里等待着，就连一向嗜睡的密也没有睡着、一言不发地坐在沙发上。

“……都已经两点了，怎么还没回来？”万里皱了皱眉说道，椋担心地说道：“监督……她会不会有什么事啊？”。

十座微微地皱了皱眉头，对椋说道：“……小椋，不要说这些不吉利的话。”，“对、对不起……！”椋紧张地说道。

“……不过这的确是太慢了些，他们都已经出去四个小时了。”左京沉默了一会儿说道。

“要去找他们吗？”

“可是我们也不知道他们到底去了哪家医院啊？”

“要说距离宿舍最近的话，医院也只有在车站附近的那间了。”

“那……要不要去找他们？”天马想了想问道，誉犹豫了一下说道：“可是，经理不是让我们在宿舍里待着吗？”。

“这怎么可能待得下去啊！？”万里不满地皱了皱眉说道。

真澄终于忍不住站了起来，紧皱着眉头说道：“我等不下去了，我要去医院找监督。”。

说完，真澄便拔腿就往门外的方向走去。

而这次却有些意外地没有人开口去阻止真澄，反而还有几个人默默地站了起来打算跟真澄到医院去找我。

“吧嗒！”

就在这个时候，寂静的客厅里突然响起了外面大门被打开的声音。

“监督……！”

“终于回来了吗！？”

众人立刻站起来纷纷跑出玄关一看，发现雄三和经理的确已经带着我回来了，但是我却仍然在晕睡着。

“监督酱……！”一成担心地率先走上前来想要看看我，经理却突然伸手拦住了一成：“等等。监督她才刚输完血，别打扰她，让她再睡一会儿吧。”。

“可是，监督她……！”

众人纷纷开口想要说些什么。

“够了！我们待会儿会好好跟你们解释的，现在给我安静点！”雄三猛地打断道。

听到雄三这么一吼，所有人便立刻都安静了下来。

见众人真的都安静了下来，雄三也没有再说些什么，而是默默地抱着我往楼上的方向走去。

所有人都没有说话、但是也没有移开脚步，而是默默地站在楼梯间等着。

过了一会儿，众人就看见雄三缓缓地从楼上走了下来。

“……”

众人都一言不发地看着雄三。

只见雄三看着人众人沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口问道：“……你们，都已经吃过晚饭了吗？”。

“呃……还、还没……”紬愣了一下说道，左京皱了皱眉说道：“别趁机转移话题，监督她到底是怎么了？”。

“……我们很难跟你们解释，你们自己去问她吧。”

“你觉得如果我们问得出来的话，我们还会让她变成现在这个样子吗？”

“……”雄三一言不发地看着他们，幸沉默了一会儿说道：“……监督她，是自杀对吗？”。

“！？”

听到幸这么一说，众人便都不约而同地转头看向了他。

而看见雄三和经理都露出了惊讶的表情，幸的心里便也大概有数了。

“在你们出去了之后，我们到监督的房间里看过了。”幸沉默了一会儿，说道：“……地毯上染上了血，地上还有一个沾上血的刀片，然后刚才我看到监督的手也受伤了……”。

众人被幸的推理给说得一愣一愣的，当他们反应过来之后便纷纷转头看向了雄三和经理。

“……到客厅里去说吧。”

众人先是相互对视了一眼，然后便纷纷回到了客厅里去。

雄三默默地把报告递给了距离他最近的臣，缓缓地说道：“这个……是监督的身体检查报告，你们自己看吧。”。

“监督的……？”

臣不禁愣了一下，但还是缓缓地接过了那份报告。

当臣伸手翻了翻那份报告的时候，其他人便也纷纷凑了上去想要一探究竟。

“什么什么，也让我看看！”

“等等，不要挤过来啊白痴！”

“啰嗦……明明是你先撞过来的。”

因为太多人挤在一起的关系，所以基本上除了臣之外大家也看不到什么东西，但雄三却注意到臣的脸色突然愣了一下。

而左京同时也注意到了臣的脸色变化，便开口问道：“伏见，上面写了什么？”。

“……厌食症。”

“诶？”

“监督酱她得了厌食症吗？”一成惊讶地说道，咲也恍然大悟地说：“原来如此，监督她是因为这个才一直不肯吃饭啊！”。

“原来是这样的吗……本来还以为监督最近的压力太大才会这样，我应该早些发现的。”臣懊恼地挠了挠头说。

雄三看着他们沉默了一会儿，说道：“……先别那么早下定论，你们先看看下一页再说吧。”。

“下一页……？”

臣疑惑地看了看雄三，便翻开了下一页一看。

只见臣的脸色猛地变了变，脸上露出了非常震惊的表情，握着报告的双手竟控制不住地开始颤抖了起来。

“怎、怎么会……监督她……！？”臣不敢置信地说道，东疑惑地问道：“臣，上面写了什么？”。

见臣呆呆地看着他手上的报告没有说话，左京便不耐烦地走上前去夺过了那份报告。

“真是的，你到底在看什……”

话还没有说完，左京便不禁愣住了。

——因为他也看见了报告下方的那行字。

“到底是怎么了嘛？”太一也不禁有些着急了起来，左京沉默了一会儿说道：“……重度忧郁症，有着严重的负面思想和自残倾向。”。

“诶！！？”

听到左京这么一说，所有人便都震惊得瞪大了双眼。

而幸也是一样，他之前有试着假设过各种可能性，却没有想到我的情况真的严重到这种地步。

“等等，真的假的！？监督她得了忧郁症！？”天马不敢置信地问道，真澄忍不住冲上前去抢过了那份报告：“拿来，让我看看！！”。

真澄重复地把那份报告看了一遍又一遍，却没有找到任何可以反驳的错误，“忧郁症”这个字确确实实地被写在报告下方。

“怎么会……”

“严重的自残倾向……那也就是说，监督是因为忧郁症才会自杀的吗？”椋想了想说道。

三角沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口问道：“忧郁症……会很痛苦吗？”，“那是当然的了，得了忧郁症可是会让人感到非常痛苦的啊！”天马猛地开口说道。

“监督桑……一直都是那么痛苦的吗？”

“她这种状况是最近才开始有的，所以应该是不久前的事。”

“监督……她应该早些和我们说的……”丞皱了皱眉说道，紬低落地说道：“监督明明一直在受忧郁症折磨，我们却都什么都没察觉……”。

整个客厅里顿时就安静了下来，然而在这寂静的空间里却突然传来了不知道是谁的啜泣声。

众人不约而同地循着声音转过头一看，发现经理正低头哭泣着。

“经理……？”

“喂，你没事吧？”雄三不禁也担心地问道，经理哽咽地说道：“我现在……我现在已经不知道该怎么办了……”。

“幸夫先生把监督交给了我，让她待在这个剧团里……”经理懊恼地抓了抓他的头发，说道：“她帮我重振了满开剧团，可是我却……没有照顾好她……”。

“经理……不要太自责了……”

“对啊，没有早点察觉到监督的状况，我们也有责任……”

“在我看来，我劝你们都别往牛角尖里钻了。”雄三叹了一口气，说道：“虽然我的确很意外，但忧郁症并不是绝症，现在重要的是我们得先找出监督的心结。”。

“心结？”缀疑惑地抬头看向了雄三，雄三点了点头说：“人是不会突然得忧郁症的，我们就是先要找出会让她患上忧郁症的心结。”。

左京沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口问道：“……那，我们现在可以上去看她吗？”。

雄三再次轻轻地点了点头没有说话，众人见此便纷纷转身往楼上的方向走去，而雄三和经理则是默默地跟在他们身后。

走在前方的左京轻轻地推开了我房间的门，却发现我不知道什么时候醒了过来、正坐在床上发着呆。

“监督。”

“大家……？你们怎么都来了？”我愣了一下问道，希特隆担心地问道：“监督……你没事吧？”。

我勉强让自己露出了一丝笑容，笑着说道：“你在说什么呢？我没事啊，只不过是有些累而已……”。

所有人都没有说话、而是直直地看着自己，眼神中都明显地透露出担忧的表情，这让我不禁感到有些疑惑了起来。

而在我还没有搞清楚状况的时侯，我却突然看见真澄的手上正紧紧地握着那份报告。

“你们……都已经知道了？”

我缓缓地开口问道。

虽然我什么都没有说，但众人也都知道我在问什么。

“知道了又怎么样，为什么监督妳不早点告诉我们呢？”至语气有些不悦地问道，我一言不发地低下了头：“……”。

“监督酱妳说些什么啊，为什么妳要瞒着我们啊？”

“先不说这个，监督妳到底是怎么了？怎么会把自己弄成这个样子？”

“……现在问这些问题还有意义吗？”我沉默了一会儿问道，臣不禁愣了一下问道：“监督……妳、妳这句话是什么意思？”。

“……经理……你，把我辞退吧。”我缓缓地低下头说道。

“诶？什么？”

经理一下子反应不过来。

“我……已经没有资格再做你们的监督了，请撤去我监督的职位吧。”我缓缓地开口说道。

缀不禁有些慌张了起来，紧张地问道：“等、等下……！监督妳在说什么呢！？”，“我没有尽到我作为监督的职责，我已经没有资格再当你们的监督了。”我说道。

“怎、怎么能这样说呢？”

“对啊！监督妳生病了，这不是没办法的事情吗！？”

“我们之间从来都没有任何一个人怪过妳。”

“不，你们到现在还不明白吗？再这样下去我只会拖累满开剧团……”我摇了摇头说道。

“妳在说什么呢，我们从来都没有这么想过！”至皱了皱眉说道，密缓缓地说道：“监督……妳现在需要休息。”。

“不要！所以说，我不想再这样继续下去了！”我猛地别过了头，哽咽地说道：“反正你们从来都不需要我……”。

“什么？”希特隆不禁愣了一下， 左京皱了皱眉说道：“我们都很担心妳，别再胡思乱想……”。

“你们就是不在乎我！你们只是需要一个监督而已，这种事随便换一个人上来都可以做得比我好，你们根本就不需要我！！”

“不是的，我们才没有……！”

众人纷纷紧张地走前了几步想要跟我解释些什么，却看见我干脆捂住了耳朵不听他们说话，眼泪也正啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉着。

“……我……不想再听你们解释……”

“如、如果我不是我爸爸的女儿的话，我根本就不可能会成为你们的监督……你们也不可能会对我那么好……”

“我根本什么都不是……即然你们迟早全部都会抛弃我，那就不要对我那么好……”

听到我哽咽地说出了这些话，众人这才彻底地明白了我所纠结的事情。

“监督酱，妳误会我们了！我们从来没有这样想过……！”一成紧张地想要解释，咲也连忙点了点头说：“对啊，我们都是真心对待监督妳的！”。

我没有抬起头回应他们，而是继续捂着耳朵低头哭泣着。

众人见此都不知所措了起来，可是却又无可奈何。

幸沉默了一会儿，便缓缓地走到了我的面前：“……监督，妳先稍微冷静一点……妳听我们说……”。

“呜……”

我仍然在低头哭泣着没有回应他。

幸又再次呼唤了我好几次，见我还是没有理会他，便有些不耐烦地抓着我的双手强迫自己抬头看向他。

“！？”

“等下，幸！你别再刺激监督了……！”

“妳真的误会我们了，我们并不是因为妳是监督才会担心妳，而是因为监督是妳。”幸认真地看着我说道。

“什么……这是什么意思？”我微微地愣了一下问道，幸叹了一口气说道：“也就是说……如果不是因为妳的话，我可能早就离开这个剧团了。”。

“诶……？”

“因为待在这里有太多烦人的事了。”

说着，幸还有意无意地看了站在旁边的天马一眼。

“什么呀，看着我干什么！？”天马不满地皱了皱眉，说道：“这句话是我要说的吧，要不是因为监督，谁愿意整天和你待在一起啊！？”。

“……就是这样，真是烦死人了。”幸装作无奈地叹了一口气，天马生气地朝幸吼道：“你说什么！？”。

“我们都是因为监督才会聚在一起的……”咲也温柔地笑了笑说。

缀轻轻地点了点头，笑着说道：“对啊，多亏了监督妳，我们大家才可以像现在这样待在这里啊。”。

“从刚刚春组只有一个人开始、到组建我们冬组，一直以来都是妳陪着我们不是吗？”

“对啊，监督妳完全没有必要这么伤心！”

“因为一直以来都是妳陪我们度过难关啊！”

我有些愣神地看着站在我面前的众人，似乎是对他们所说的话感到惊讶，而幸却从我的眼里看出了一丝犹豫。

幸沉默地看着我好一会儿，不知道该怎么办的时候却突然想到了什么。

“相信我们吧，泉。”

幸握紧了我的双手、认真地看着我说道。

而幸这么一叫，不仅是我、站在旁边的众人的都不约而同地愣住了。

“什……！？”

“等等，你这样……！”

正当左京要走上前去把蹲在我面前的幸给拉起来的时候，众人却看见我突然伸手抱住了幸。

“！！？”

幸看了看抱着他哭泣着的我，便也伸手抱住了我、拍了拍我的背安抚我，而在这个时候众人才真正地意识到了什么。

他们一直在“监督”的这两个字上倾入了太多的期望，却不知道期望越高失望也越大，同时无意地给我添加了太多太多的压力。

而我为了不让大家失望，也一直装出一副坚强、无所不能的样子，让大家忽略了我其实也只是一个女孩子。

而现在，他们才知道我所想要的安全感就只是那么地简单。

众人不知道就这样沉默了多久，突然都像是终于放松下来似的轻笑了一声。

我疑惑地抬起头看向了众人，却发现他们都露出了如释重负的笑容。

“什么呀……原来妳想要的就那么简单吗？”万里有些无奈地笑着说道。

“我一直以来都是因为怕不礼貌才会叫妳监督的……”臣微微地笑了笑，说道：“结果到最后，原来妳比较希望我们直呼妳的名字吗？”。

“我……一直都很想试试看叫监督的名字。”真澄脸有些红了起来，希特隆也点了点头说：“我也是，不过被阻止了呢～”。

“之前我也有试过叫监督酱的名字的说～”

“不过被很凶地训了一顿呢。”

左京无奈地叹了一口气，说道：“因为我想说她毕竟是个监督，总得保持些尊重……”。

“不过监督老师这么希望的话，是不是表示我们也可以叫她的名字了？”太一有些兴奋地问道。

左京没有说话，而是缓缓地转头看向了我，同时其他人也纷纷转头看了过来。

“呃……那、那个……泉……？”

咲也最先鼓起勇气呼唤道。

只见我明显地愣了一下、呆呆地看着咲也，但是脸上也没有露出一丝讨厌的表情。

见此，其他人便也纷纷鼓起了勇气。

“泉。”

“……泉……泉姐姐……”

“泉～泉～”

“泉酱！”

“……小泉。”

我就这样愣了一会儿才反应过来，便微微地对他们露出了笑容：“……是的！”。

看到我终于露出了久违的笑容众人都不禁愣了一下，反应过来之后便纷纷激动地涌了上来，还有几个人直接往我扑了过来。

“太好了，妳终于肯笑了！”

“我们都很担心妳啊……！”

“等等……泉才刚刚醒过来，不要往她身上扑！”

看着挤在一起的众人，站在一旁的雄三和经理才不禁松了一口气。

“这样……总算是没事了吧？”经理笑着说道，雄三叹了一口气说道：“这还不一定呢，要完全治好她的心病可不是那么简单的事。”。

“这、这样啊……”

“而且……他们的故事才刚刚开始呢。”

雄三看了看被围在众人中间的我笑着说道。

其实大家都知道自己肯定是对我有好感的，而在之后的日常相处大家也都慢慢地喜欢上了我。

但是不知道是碍于身份还是什么原因，我和他们之间总是隔着一道“墙”，却迟迟没有人敢踏出那一步去把它给突破。

大家都想和我有更进一步的关系，却又害怕这样做会毁了现在美好的一切。

久而久之，那道“墙”便成了我们之间最大的障碍。

而现在经历了这一些些的事件，“墙”已经被突破了，大家才真正地感觉到——他们和“立花泉”之间的距离又变成更近了。


End file.
